Torment
by AndySixx66
Summary: After escaping the abusive relationship with her husband. Orihime finds herself back in Karakura with her daughter Asusaki. Everything she wanted to avoid, came back to her, and that one person who she wanted to forget, is the one who will never leave her. Ichigo Kurosaki. Her old love weasels his way back into her heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy!" A three year old cried, "What if the Hollows get me?"

She came to a halt, hand on the door, with a small smile she turned to the little girl, tucked in her fuzzy pink blanket. "Saki," she said firmly. "There are no hollows, sweetie." Orihime walked towards the small bed, and stroked her daughter's long brown hair. Stormy grey eyes both locked on to each other. "Besides, you have mommy, daddy, and Shiro-kun!" Pulling a small black dragon from behind one of the pillows, her smile widened, when her daughter's eyes twinkled.

"Shiro-kun!" The small black dragon was pulled into an embrace by the little girl, his blue eyes glowed. "You'll keep me company!"

"That's right baby," Orihime pushed back Saki's bangs and brushed her lips softly on the exposed skin. "Go to sleep." She said softly. Orihime stood up, straightened her gold night-gown and walked towards the door.

"I love you, mommy!" The girl whispered, cuddling with her dragon, she turned to her side and closed her eyes. The auburn-haired beauty smiled to herself, turned off the lights and slowly closed the door, she whispered, "I love you too." Orihime stood outside of the door for quite a while. The house was very quiet that she could hear her little princess's soft snoring. Her husband was in his office, finishing his paper work for owning the rest of some business, that she could not remember. She may as well say goodnight to him.

Her auburn hair trailed behind her, she shuffled her feet up the stairs, knees wobbling. As much as she loved her husband, she never wanted to interfere with his work. She remembered the last time she did that, her bruise on her left shoulder ached terribly at the thought. She knew he didn't mean it, Sousuke was a very gentle man, he cared for her, loved her. So why did he change all of a sudden.

She stopped in front of the two large wooden doors the brought her to her destination. She could hear him chatter on the phone, probably another manager telling him to visit the local hotspots to gain more fame. Aizen, her love, was known for being the most powerful man in all of Hueco Mundo. And she? She was just another trophy wife, who attended parties, stayed home all day, took care of their daughter, and pretended to be happy.

She gathered up her courage and knocked slightly on the door. The chatter ceased, and she heard her husband's clear, strong, handsome voice, "Come in." He commanded. Tugging on the handle, Orihime pushed slightly and saw her husband sitting at his desk. His tie was undone, along with a few buttons of his shirt, and he had a bottle of Scotch by a bundle of paperwork. The wireless phone was positioned between his ear and left shoulder. "Ichimaru," He said, eyelids heavy, "I will call you back. My wife has decided to pay me a visit."

He waited for the response, then hung up and placed the device on the table. "_Orihime,_" Her stomach churned the way her name rolled off her tongue in that manner. "I believe," His beautiful chocolate brown eyes narrowed, "I have told you to never enter when I'm in my office, unless I say you can." He placed his chin on his large hand and moved the other one to brush the long spiral bang that stayed in the middle of his forehead down to his strong nose.

Orihime's feet seemed like they were glued to the floor, he stood up tall, and walked over to his wife. She wanted to flinch when he caressed her face slowly. He leaned in closer and she felt his warm breath tickle inside of her ear, "It's a shame when the sun isn't smiling." He always used those words when she did something bad. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her body against the wall. Her gasp hitched in the back of her throat, taking away her breath, his eyes trailed her body and he grinned. "Sorry, _Orihime."_

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself wrapped in her blanket. She sat up quickly and took in her surroundings. Their bedroom. Well, more like his bedroom. Beside her was Saki, she held on to Shiro-kun like her life depended on it, and her hair covered her face. She seemed scared, she shook hard and started to make loud whining sounds.

Orihime picked up her daughter and held her in her arms. Kissing her forehead woke the little girl up. "Mommy!" She cried, dropping the dragon she threw her little arms around her mother's neck. Saki was relived to see her. The three year old nuzzled her face in the long auburn hair her mother possessed and continued to sob. The older woman rubbed her daughter's back gently and rocked her.

"Saki, what's wrong?" She asked.

Saki pulled away, wiped her eyes, and said, "I had a nightmare." Orihime began to open her mouth, but she cut her off, "A nightmare about daddy." She paused and shifted her grey eyes somewhere, as if she was looking for her father. "He hurt you, and you cried, and you bleed on the floor, and I couldn't save you." The tears rushed down her face.

Orihime froze. She had a dream about Sousuke beating her? No... it can't be. "Baby-"

"But that's okay!" She cried, "Because daddy hits me too..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxX

**[Flashback]**

_"Asusaki," Her father addressed her by her full name. Something she picked up, when her full name was used, she was more than likely in trouble. "I thought I told you to pick up these trash." He said, kicking away a small little doll across the room. Saki gasped when her one of the dolls she got from America flung into the wall with a thud, slightly leaving a cut on her blue eyes._

_"Hikari!" She cried, dropping the toys she was playing with, she rushed towards the small doll and checked out her new bruise. "Aw look at you, you're hurt! Mommy can stitch you back up, so no hollows can get you!" Aizen kicked more of the toys out of his way, despite his daughter's protest. _

_"I will say this again," he muttered, "Hollows aren't real."_

_She gasped loudly, her large grey eyes widened on her small face, looking like they were bulging out of their sockets. "They are real," her lower lip poked out and it shivered. "Shiro-kun...he told me...to be care-"_

_He nearly growled, "He is an inanimate object, he can't tell you anything, Asusaki! He belongs in the garbage along with the rest of your imagination." He walked around his only child and found the black dragon on the highest pillar stand, his old time friend had built for her. The dragon's wings flexed forward, and his eyes continued to glow. He grabbed it and waved it in front of his daughter. "This stupid doll is no longer allowed in your room, we are giving him away to someone who actually needs it."_

_He ignored his daughter's cries and walked to the door, before he could even leave, Asusaki gathered her courage, got on her feet, ran towards her father and bit hard on his leg. He flinched and dropped the doll. Her long brown hair shielded her face as she cuddled Shiro-kun. Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not letting you take him away from me." Her voice trembled. "Mommy won't let you."_

_She secluded herself in the corner and shivered when her father called her name. "Well, Asusaki." He narrowed his chocolate eyes, "Mommy's not here." He took two long strides towards her, and flung her back into the wall. Her back hit the wall hard and the corner of her Hello Kitty Dresser had sliced the skin around her eye. She coward in fear as her dad continued to stand over her._

_"You will not defy me."_

_Then she blacked out._

* * *

Orihime's eyes widened. She looked at her daughter and moved her bangs out of her way. Her skin seemed completely fine, unless... he wouldn't. Orihime put two fingers into her mouth, soaked in her saliva she placed them around her daughter's eye and layers of makeup faded away into a large purple bruise at the side of her head. He did! Her face flushed in fury, and her skin boiled. He had placed his hands on their daughter. HER daughter.

Saki froze, did she upset her mother. "Mommy?" She cocked her head to the side. Her mother wasn't smiling, her stormy grey eyes were dark, and when mommy had that look on her face, it meant something. Something that wasn't nice.

"Sweetie, how would you like to go on a trip...?" She smiled this time. Her eyes closed, she almost looked like Gin Ichimaru, that fox looking guy.

Saki gave her mother a toothy grin, "Where?" She asked.

"Karakura, you'll love it."


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime winced as her husband snaked his arm around her waist, and securely held her by his sighed. Her eyes rose to his facial features, his mouth was in a straight line, while his jaw clenched many times. Aizen was in a deep conversation with one of his business associates. She hadn't failed to notice that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She tried to look away, but he snatched her closer. Her side ached as he dug his nails into her flesh. Last night was worse than before. Orihime had spoken out of turn, apparently Sousuke was drunk, but that didn't change is task, he just got more... violent. When she went to go take a nice cold shower, he sobered up and used her as one of his lovers: thrown away and reused.

She sighed. _Where was the man I loved 8 years ago?_ "Orihime?" His chocolate voice stirred her out of her thoughts. She looked up, Aizen gave her one of his crooked smiles and nodded towards his companion. "I was just telling Ichimaru on how the company should be able to expand to the rest of Los Noches." He said.

Gin grinned widely, "Why yes, I'm sure that would-" A small snicker, "brighten up the mood of our company. The rumor has it, that the Noble Kuchiki Clan might even help us reach our goal."

"Yes," Aizen mused. "What do you think, Orihime?" His eyes trailed over her again. The beauty did not respond her eyes were facing forward towards a different scene. She was watching a different man all in general. She should have been listening to her husband, but her eyes wandered back to a familiar deep scowl, and dark orange hair. "Orihime?" His nails dug deeper. She winced.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Orihime tried to muster the sweetest voice she could. "But I am in need of a drink, I'll be right back." She managed to release herself from her husband's iron grip and nearly sprinted to the punch bowl. The red substance was in a fancy decorated bowl, like a red sea. She grabbed a glass cup, grabbed the large spoon and poured the juice into the cup. Gently placing the spoon back on the coaster, she took a sip out of her cup. As the juice rushed down her throat she felt like a giant weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She repositioned herself towards the group of people. Almost all the men where confined in a large circle, each holding their bottle of scotch, while the women all gazed at the other's dress with jealously. Aizen was engaged with the conversation, he seemed to forget all about her. He was having a good time. Actually everyone seemed to have a wonderful time. That all belonged. "Glad he is having a wonderful time."

"Shouldn't you be having one?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Orihime yelped, nearly knocking her drink over. She spun around angrily on her heels, only to meet eye to eye with a face she didn't want to see. "Uh," She turned around quickly. The man walked around the table and easily caught up to her. Before she could even reach the group that her husband created the man grabbed her arm. "Good to see you to," He said, "Inoue..." His brown eyes sparked a little when he said her name.

Orihime could have sworn she felt her knees buckle from hearing her old surname flicker off his tongue. "It's Aizen now." He raised his eyebrows. Orihime sighed. Lifting her hand, she pointed to the gold band surrounding her finger. "Orihime Aizen, I'm married."

His left eye twitched, "Well," He faked a smile, "Congratulations, Inoue-...Uh I mean Aizen-"

"You can call me Inoue," She said quietly. Ichigo paused to look at the beauty. Her eyes were lowered to the ground to watch her small feet shuffle in place. He gulped, he felt his ears go red. She looked completely different, instead of having one floppy bang in the middle of her head, it was long and pinned to the side by her normal hair clips. Her eyes were a shade darker which made them look like shiny grey orbs. But her body, she had developed nicely and gathered a better figure. Her waist was a little bit bigger because of her hips and her chest grew. He didn't want to look for long, he'd get caught. Especially with all the women lingering their eyes over to the old time friends.

He placed his large hand on her shoulder, she looked up. Giving a serious scowl, he spoke, "Is everything alright?" The question threw her off. Of course she should have suspected he would say something like that. How long was it since he didn't go without asking her a serious question? She avoided eye contact, and watched as her husband turned in her direction. He murmured something to his comrades and began walking towards her.

Her eyes widened, she quickly shook off Ichigo's hand. "Everything's fine." Her fake smile widened when Aizen wrapped his arm over his wife's shoulder. The Kurosaki's scowl deepened and he clenched his fist. He badly wanted to remove Sousuke's arm. But he smiled. "Mr. Aizen." He greeted and stuck out his hand.

With an arrogant flip of his bang, the powerful man clasp Ichigo's hand and shook it firmly. When they pulled apart he said, "My wife didn't tell me she had a new _friend._" Orihime winced. He hissed out that last word, she knew he was mad.

Ichigo chuckled, "Well just a long time friend from high school. You have a beautiful and smart wife." He complimented. His brown eyes locked onto ashen grey ones. The woman blushed deeply at the compliment and also because of Ichigo's intense staring.

Sousuke yawned, "Yes she is rather something." He said, "Well if you excuse us I believe it is time to go. Stay here Orihime, while I fetch your coat." He gave the orange haired man and nod and whisked away from the two.

Orihime let out a small chuckle, "Sorry about him." She muttered, "Anyway it was wonderful to see you again, Kurosaki-kun." He almost smiled at his old nickname. He guessed old habits died hard. She never seemed to stay with his first name, but he was okay with it. It was her own unique way in calling him by his name. No matter how hard he tried to pretend he hated that name, it was special to him.

"Yeah," He nodded, stuffing a hand in his pocket he said, "We should catch up something this week." He was ready for her to deny him. Waiting for her to say that she was busy doing important stuff with her husband, and she couldn't be seen by the likes of him.

But he was sadly mistaken, "Yeah!" She beamed brightly. "That would be fun!" He opened his mouth to exchange information about where did she live or her cell phone number. But Aizen cut him off, "Orihime." She turned her attention. The brunette shook hands with Ichimaru and glanced at her. "It's time to go." Orihime waved goodbye, ran up to Aizen, linked arms with him, and watched as they walked out of the room without a single glance back.

Ichigo watched with clenched fists. He hated how she was called like a puppy dog, and followed him wherever she went. She deserved better. She needed better. She needed to go back to Karakura, where everything was fine. Where she had her old friends and her normal life. Where she had him. He wanted her back, but there was no way he could compete with Mr. Fancy. With a sigh, he grabbed his filled cup and walked towards the orchestra. Kurosaki decided to listen to the music, while the others joined in conversation.

The pits of his stomach shook, and he had a needing urge to run outside when he heard screaming.

And that was anyone's scream.

It was Orihime's.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it was too long or too short. I was in a rush for homework and for my other stories, and then I couldn't stop writing. Um if there is any grammar mistakes (Which I normally get), I apologize. Asusaki is not in this chapter, but yeah Ichigo is back, and he wants Orihime back in Karakura. Don't want to spoil anything else, so yeah! Goodnight!**

**-AndySixx66 :)**


End file.
